The Kids Don't Stand a Chance
by nabroc.yesuac
Summary: 8 year old Cato was left in District 12, for two months. He was partnered in school with Katniss Everdeen. After the two months were up, Cato promised to come back, and he did each year on the victory tour, staying for a month or two. Cato suddenly left the district without telling her. 14 year old Katniss couldn't believe he left her without a word. She hadn't seen him since.
1. Chapter 1

Standing in the girl's sixteen year old section, I feel claustrophobic as more people begin to fill the space. Effie Trinket, our district escort, was blabbing on about something. Finally, after they played the video explaining about the rebellion and the start of the Hunger Games, she walked over the girl's reaping bowl saying, "Ladies first!" Her hand made a dramatic circling over the bowl. Everything grew quite, and I hold my breath afraid that if I breathe something bad will happen. Effie picked and slip and slowly opened it. "Primrose Everdeen!" her voice screeched. My heart skipped a beat. No, NO.

"No!" I screamed. Prim began to make her way up the stairs. "No!" I scream again. "I-I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute." Prim looked back, tears spilling out of her sky blue eyes, and shook her head. I push my way through the crowd, but the Peacekeepers. I heard a shriek in the back; I knew it was my mother. The Peacekeepers continued to push me forward. I saw Prim kicking and screaming being carried away by a young man with dark brown hair. Gale. I kept my face straight as I climbed the stairs and turned toward the crowd.

"Well bravo!" Effie gushes. "That's the spirit of the Games!" She's smiling so broadly, probably happy to finally have some action in the district she's escorting. "What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen," I mutter.

"I'll bet my buttons that was your sister!" She exclaimed. "Didn't want her to steal all the glory?" Inside I scream and I clinch my fists tightly, refusing to answer her question. "Well," she continued, "time for the boys." She picked the slip and read it. "Peeta Mellark." I shut everything else out after that. All I knew was the odds were not in my favor.

I'd only ever been in the Justice Building once before, and that was to receive a medal after my father. Now I was shoved into a room to wait for visitors. When the door opened, to my surprise, Madge Undersee stepped in. Madge was the mayor's daughter, but she wasn't as bad as you may think. She was the only friend that was a girl that I'd ever had. Her face was white. She gave me a hug and slipped something in to my hand. "Will you wear this as your token?" I looked down at it. It was a gold circle with a mockingjay in it. I simply nodded. "Good luck," she whispered in my ear. She then kissed my cheek and left. I looked back at the pin, studying it. Then I pinned it on my shirt. The door opened again and I saw my mother and Prim. Prim ran toward me crying, and jumped in my arms. I held her close letting her cry for a couple of seconds. My mother walked in slowly and waited for a chance to hug me. I looked at her, tears poured silently over her light blue eyes. I lifted Prim slightly off me trying to look her in the eyes.

"Pro-promise me yo-you'll try-try-try to-o win, f-for me," Prim gasped through tears.

"Yes little duck. I promise!" I promised hugging her close. I set her down and stood up to talk to my mother. "If I die you can't desert Prim like you did last time."

"I know sweetie," she replied softly. She gave me a hug and I hugged her back, but only because I knew this might be the last time I'd get to see her. The Peacekeepers came in and dragged them out. The next person to enter was Gale, my best friend for two years. I had known since I started hunting, but at the time I had another best friend. I would never even speak to him again, I couldn't. He lives in District 2. In addition, he just up and left me without a word, so it's not like I wanted to any ways. I think...

Gale ran up and hugged me tight. There's been nothing romantic between us, but his arms have always been open for me to jump in. "Gale," I whispered, "take care of them! Don't let them starve."

"I won't Catnip! I promise. You can win though. You know how to use a bow, and knife, set snares, climb, and find food without killing yourself." I laughed a little. Killing myself I wouldn't be the one killing me. I stood there for the rest of the time hugging him tightly memorizing every curve and contour of his perfect chest. The Peacekeepers came, just like they did with the rest, taking away Gale. He tried to say something as he left. It was cut off, though, by the slamming of the door.

The walk to the train station was short and quick. I didn't stop for the stinkin' cameras. I was not going to pose for a stupid picture, when I'm about to fight to the death in what they call entertainment. Effie showed me my room and told me that I could put on any of the clothes. "Katniss dear," I looked to her. "Take a shower. Oh, dinners in one hour." Then she was gone. I stripped down and stepped into the shower. I stare in amazement at all the buttons. I push one. Freezing cold water pours over my head. I quickly press another button, only to have burning water in its place. After I step out, feeling raw, a full body blow dryer dries me. I throw on under garments, a dark green short sleeve T-shirt, and some brown sweat pants.

Ten minutes later Effie's knocking down my door telling to come to dinner. I get up, letting out a big sigh. "Want to fatten me up before the slaughter, uhh," I mutter. I know I have to eat, though. If I don't eat, I won't have any fuel for the Games. As I walk into the dining car, I see Peeta eating soup. Haymitch is nowhere to be found. I sit down and start to eat lamb on rice with plumbs on the side. It feels like there's an explosion of flavor in my mouth. I continue to eat but slowly, savoring every bite.

"Well, at least you two have good manners." I stare at her. "The last pair of tributes had terrible manners." I made a point to eat as if I didn't have manners for the rest of the meal. Effie looked disgusted. Mission: Accomplished. "I'm going to find Haymitch," Effie said, like someone cared what she did. I looked around for a drink. Finding a dark colored liquid in front of me I picked it up and studied it.

"It's hot chocolate," a voice answered the question I'd been asking in my head. I looked up to see Peeta answered the question. I put it to my lips and took a small sip. Warm deliciousness fills my mouth as it trailed down my throat. I licked my lips and continued to drink the wonderful drink. Peeta just sat there and smiled at me. It was kinda creepy.

Haymitch stumbled, Effie trailing behind, into the dining car five minutes later, a bottle of beer in his hand. He sat down and took another swig. "So, you're supposed to give us advice," I say to Haymitch.

"Here's some advice. Stay Alive," says Haymitch bursting into laughter. I look at Peeta. He looks back at me with an annoyed look on his face.

"That's very funny," then he lashes at the glass of beer in his hand. It flies to the ground with a crash. "only not to us." I'm shocked when Haymitch punches Peeta in the eye, sending him to the floor. I took my table knife and slammed it to the inside of his right hand.

"Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" Haymitch asks. Peeta reaches for some ice in the fruit bowl. "No let it bruise. They might think you got into a tumble with another tribute."

"But that's against the rules."

"If you aren't caught, they can't prove anything." He turns to me, "Can you hit anything with that knife besides the table?" I yank the knife out of the table, and throw it at the wall. I was hoping for a good solid stick, but it lodges in the seam, making me look a lot better than I actually am. "Both of you stand over here." He started walking around us. "Well, you're not entirely hopeless. Once the stylists get a hold of you, you'll be attractive enough." We don't question this. Even though the Hunger Games aren't a beauty contest, the most attractive tributes get most of the sponsors. "I'll make a deal with you. Don't interfere with my drinking; I'll stay sober enough to help y'all in the Games."

"So what's the first thing we do when we get in the area?"

"Hold up first things first. When we arrive the stylists will start working on you. Whatever you do don't stop them they know what they are doing." We nodded in agreement. "Now get some rest. You'll need it."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys sorry for the late chapter. I was away from Wi-Fi for 5-6 days so I couldn't update. I also want to say thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Please continue to review!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

When I awake, we are almost to the Capital. I put my hair in my normal Dutch braid to the left and put on the clothes I wore yesterday. They aren't really that dirty. After I eat breakfast, I wait on the couch. Peeta comes in a goes to the window. Everything outside goes dark. I go to the window to see we are going under the mountain to get inside the Capital. I immediately start to feel queasy. I sit down quickly. I breathe in and out. In out, in out. As we exit the tunnel, I feel better. Peeta starts waving to the people of the Capital.

"What are you doing?" I ask disgusted.

"There might be some sponsors out there," he replies. Fine with me, he can do whatever he wants.

I bite my lip as Venia, one of my three stylists, finishes waxing my legs. They just finished waxing everything else. I feel incredibly stiff and raw. They chatted in their high Capital voices about nonsense. The Remake Center was becoming one of my least favorite places. "You're almost ready to see Cinna," another one of my stylists, named Octavia, announced.

"Yes, yes!" agreed Flavius. Then they leave me on top of the table, with a paper robe about ten feet away.

Cinna walks in to minutes later. "Stand here," he directs. I get up and stand where he wants me to. He circles me. I have to fight the urge to cover myself with my hands and arms. Cinna looks very normal. The only thing that defines him as being from the Capital is golden eyeliner above his eyes. Surprisingly, it looks really good on him. "Come, let's eat." I follow him to a couch, where he pushed a button. A table appears covered with food that looks amazing. As I eat he looks to me and says, "You must think we are monsters." Does he understand the way I feel? I narrow my eyes at him. I change the subject, nervous.

"What am I wearing?" I'm worried that I will be wearing a nothing and just covered in coal dust.

"Tell me," he replies mischievously, "are you afraid of fire?"

One hour later, I'm standing in the District 12 chariot. I am dressed in a black unitard, black boots, that come just below my knee, and a cape. My hair is braided and placed on top of my head. I wait for Peeta when I see him. The bot in the District 2 chariot. Cato. My ex-best friend. I recognize his face, but his body had changed dramatically. He had muscle everywhere. He was dressed like a Greek god. His arms were showing. They were godly. His blond hair tousled under his head dress. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I am not going to get lost in his wonderful body. I told myself. My heart stung in my chest. Memories flooded my brain. Then I remember why I am here. I won't talk to him. That will only make his death harder. Some time in my daydreaming, Peeta had gotten on the chariot. Thankfully he didn't notice me staring at Cato. The chariots begin to go. Starting with District 1 then District 2, etc. Cinna came out with a lighter, and lit out capes. I expected to feel like a burning Katniss cu-bob. There's only a tingling sensation. I look to Cinna. He was trying to tell me to do something. He kept clasping his hands together. "I think he wants us to hold hands," says Peeta as we exit the gates. He grabs my hand and lifts it in the air. It feels weird and not right. The Capital morons looked up our names and they are shouting them loud trying to get our attention. Sponsors, I thought. I begin to blow kissed to the crowd, wave and smile. They soak it up. I look up to the big screen where each of the tributes is supposed to be getting equal time. Instead, we occupy every screen. As we pull into the in semi-circle surrounding President Snow, Peeta and me drop our hands.

After we pull back into the starting center, Haymitch, Effie, and our stylists and prep teams greet us. They tell us "how we stole the show" and "we made a blazing entrance." (No pun intended.) I hardly notice them though as we are surrounded by evil glares and stares. One set of eyes particularly. The icy blue eyes seem to freeze me. I lock my seam gray eyes on his. He starts to make his way over to me. I start to panic. Haymitch notices and ushers us over to the elevators. We quickly hop in one and head up to the penthouse.

The next morning I awake and shower. When I get out I smell of peaches and cream shampoo. I find a form fitting training suit. I put it on and make my way to the kitchen, where Peeta sits. I sit down and munch on toast halfheartedly. My mind filled with thoughts of Cato. Haymitch comes in only have sober. "So y'all want to be coached together or separately?"

"Why would we be coached separately?" asked Peeta.

"In case you got a special skill you don't want the other to know about.

"Well I know Katniss is amazing with a bow n' arrow and knife." I'm shocked. Since when did Peeta know I was good with a bow n' arrow.

"Well you can lift a hundred pound sack of flour, as easy as Haymitch can get drunk."

"Hey!" shouts Haymitch.

"Yes cause you know there will be a ton of flour sacks in the area," Peeta sarcastically replies.

"All right kids. I'm guessing since you know everything about each other, that you guys don't mind being coached separately?" We nod. "Okay. Stay away from everything you're good at. Don't want the other tributes to take advantage of it." We nod again. "Oh and stay together." Effie comes in a hurry.

"We have got to get down to the training center." We turn to go out the door, but Haymitch pulls me back. He tells Effie to go ahead with Peeta.

"I don't want you around the Careers, okay?"

"I wasn't planning on it," I tell him.

"Good. The way Cato just up and left… I know you were close to him; I just don't want to see you die because of him. Okay sweetheart?" I had forgotten that when Cato came to our district he stayed in victor's village. He and Haymitch knew each other. "If they offer, don't accept."

"Okay."

As I walk into the Training Center, I see I am the last one to arrive. All eyes are me. But I'm not a coward. I hold my head high and make my way over to Peeta. I feel Cato's eyes burning into my back. I ignore them and continue walking. The head trainer starts explaining the rules. I stare at her, purposely ignoring Cato. After she finishes talking, Peeta turns to me. "What do you want to do first?"

"How about knot tying and snares?" He nods. After being there about ten minutes the trainer began to see that I am pretty good at knot tying and snares. He began to give me more complicated snares. Peeta finally tells me that he is heading to the camouflage station. I kind of half nod and he leaves. I continue on the snare the trainer had given me. I finish after about five minutes. The trainer looks shocked. I didn't used to be good at snares and knots but Gale taught me a lot. He gives me another more complicated snare. A short while later I'm done. I'm about to hand it to the trainer to check when I feel hot breath on my neck I straighten up and hear,

"Since when did my little Kitty-Kat get so good at snares?"


End file.
